Even Professionals Make Mistakes (part)
Even Professionals Make Mistakes is the first part to the episode of the same name: Even Professionals Make Mistakes. Episode Zack was sitting happily in his room, waking up after such a great battle he had with Julius. Beating him two times was a blast, usually, Zack would just get beaten himself after the training sessions just to show Julius how great he was, however, this time, it was the real deal. He sat on his bed, reminding himself how great he was. MEANWHILE ON BANE'S SHUTTLE. "THAT WAS UNSUCCESSFUL AND YOU, CHAN, HAVE BEEN DOING SLOPPY WORK!" Bane roars, all his saliva getting on both Hoji and Chan. "I'm s-s-s-orry boss, but, uh, I'm the professional! I should just remain behind the shuttle..." He says quietly, whimpering. "Sloppy work!" Bane yelled again. "This time, I want you to defeat one of them! That cocky ignorant snake, if you will!" He yelled again. "So he thinks he gotten bullied in Middle School by me? I'll show him." Bane whispers to himself. Hoji pushes Chan out of the shuttle. "HAVE FUN, LOSER!" Hoji roars closing the shuttle doors. Chan lands HARD on the park grounds of the city, blood oozing out him head, he seemed to be dead almost. A revive dropped from the shuttle and landed on Chan's corpse, he seemed to be normal by now, he wiped the blood off from his face. He grabbed a tin can from his pocket and dropped it on the floor, suddenly, 10 Ghostbots appeared. Chan turned into his modified robotic alien form and ran to the swimming pool to hide, he then turned invisible and hid in the comfortable waters. Meanwhile, Zack got up and did all of his scheduled morning work: Brushing his teeth, taking a shower and eating breakfast. Zack looked at the window. "Man, seems like a beautiful da- GHOSTBOTS!" He yelled as soon as he saw the tiny creatures from the window. He quickly morphed and was into his Green Ranger gear, his breakfast was now on the ground with broken pieces of plate glass. Zack quickly jumped at one of the Ghostbots, it exploded which made other Ghostbots explode. "This will be easy." Zack says, grabbing his blaster, shooting some of the Ghostbots, those Ghostbots then exploding causing 3 other Ghostbots to explode. There were now 5 Ghostbots left. Zack grabbed his sword and slashes three of them, causing all of those to explode, exploding two other Ghostbots. "POWER DOWN!" Zack yelled as all of his Green Ranger gear disappeared. He finished his first solo battle, he gave himself a pat on the shoulder. Chan quickly got out of the small pool and marched right towards Zack. "SOOOO, YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE ON THOSE GHOSTBOTS?" He asks, all the saliva getting on Zack's face. Zack wipes it off. "Of course I did, I can win any battle." He says, closing his eyes and remembering the time he beat Julius. "WELL, THEN, TRY AND BEAT ME!" Chan yells, punching Zack, sending him flying to a building. LOTS of blood was oozing out of Zack's head, however, he grabbed a spare Heal that was in his pocket and turned balled his hands into a fist, that Heal breaking and actually healing him. "So you want a challenge, huh, Zack?" Zack muttered to himself. "LET'S GIVE ZACK A CHALLENGE!" Zack yells, and charges at Chan. Category:Anime episodes